The Weird Adventures of a Weird Guy
by ShinyKendo
Summary: Knowing any characters here is NOT going to help. Includes Dragon Cave? It's NOT REALLY romantic, and it's NOT VERY disturbing, but it IS STUPID. T for alcohol, mild language. Read the very first part. It SLIGHTLY explains stuff better.
1. Chapter 1

You'd better read this first or else you'll get even less of it.

Again, you don't necessarily have to know anything about the fictional works being used here. It certainly helps, though, but the plot is a bit...incomprehensible, so it doesn't help much other than to give you a few laughs and weird thoughts.

The next chapters will certainly be weirder in the way of introducing characters from other works for no apparent reason, confusing twists, penguins, grapes, etc.

I don't think you should really care if I get a character's personality wrong. It's supposed to be a strange story, so shouldn't that be somehow acceptable? Besides...there aren't many male characters yet. You should be happy about that.

T-rated...don't look at me that way. There isn't that kind of romance. There's just mild language, alcoholism, and possibly intense violence. And possibly some uncomfortably-confused response from the viewer. But don't worry, you'll make it out alive.

Lastly, if you've watched Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, you might just be disturbed the whole time you're reading this. Maybe it's a story you'd rather **not **read. But hey, shouldn't the title have warned you about this? I didn't have Steve Blum's voice in mind while writing this, having watched the sub and not the dub until listening to a...dumb three-second clip.

Now you're finally done reading this. Hopefully now you have the will to go on and read the story itself.

* * *

**Part One: Hi.**

(or: Lyd)

(or: Dragon's Nest)

(or: New School Old Weirdos)

(or: The Dancing Egg)

(or: Wish Me Luck, Then!)

(or: The Ghosthunter's Girl)

(or: Shadow in the Snow)

(or: Cat's Paper-Thin Disguise)

(or: Twisted Bond)

(or even: Nobody In Their Right Mind Would Dress Like That)

It was a snowy December day. Snow blanketed everything, and drizzled from above. Alone there stood a girl in a black coat that trailed behind her. It gave her a lonely look, which seemed to match her personality. Her long red hair was hidden within her hood. And all she did was wait for that bus to come.

"Hi!"

She turned to the side. A man dressed in little more than a purple jumpsuit and lighter-color coat-vest-thing stood by her now. It was cold outside. Nobody in their right mind would want to wear THOSE clothes outside at this time of year. There was something disturbing about him, especially the first time you looked at him; he had a sort of bean-shaped head and short, green hair that barely fell on his large forehead. He had a curvy, almost catlike mouth. His eyelids were painted with purple eyeshadow.

The girl jumped. She turned slightly to look at him, but almost jumped again. This boy's - ahem, this MAN'S - face was just so...weird. She;d seen a lot of weird things in her lifetime…but still.

He stepped closer saying, "I'm Leeron! You can-"

"Hi," she timidly said, backing away.

"What's yours?" he asked, looking down at her.

She looked down. Leeron's shoes were easier to look at. "Lydia," she said.

"You're the new girl, huh? Well, it's a pleasure to-" Before Leeron could finish speaking, the school bus arrived! Lydia went ahead of him, stepping through the just-tall-enough bus entrance. "Wait!" He had to duck down in order to get through the entrance.

She sat in one of the brown leather bus seats, alone, looking out the window. The view was stunning to her; they were passing by a wooded area now, and all of the trees were topped with layers of snow. She shifted her bag slightly to the side of her, so as to not get it crushed.

Leeron literally slammed into her bag as he scooted in beside her! "So what kind of things do you like?" he inquired. "Because I like-" Lydia pulled away from him, clutching her bag. It was shaking wildly! "Is there something dancing in your bag?" was Leeron's first question.

"N-no, it's my Pokemon Pinball game. It...vibrates, y'know." She accidentally took her Game Boy Advance out and revealed that the game wasn't what was doing that!

Leeron leaned incredibly hard on her bag! "I don't think that's what's causing the--"

There was a large CRACK sound.

Leeron backed away. "...What...just happened there? Are you keeping dancing eggs in there or something?"

"Don't ask, I'll tell you after school."

"..Alright. Whatever you say!" He winked and said, "You can trust Leeron!"

**/VVVVV\**

And just like that, it was after school. And it was still pretty snowy. On the bus Leeron was busy leaning on Lydia for a while. He tried, but failed to spark conversation. Lydia got off first, looked back for a second, and waited for him to follow. Leeron jumped out from behind and shouted, "HAII!!"

She turned around. "You don't scare me."

_Hmm,_ he thought, _I was sure that would at least startle her..._

"Come on," Lydia said, trudging into the woods. Somehow her footsteps never made an impression in the snow. The forest trees, now devoid of leaves, gave the area an eerie feel. These two didn't seem to notice or care.

She suddenly stopped. Leeron turned around, hand on his chin. "Wait, here that?" she said. There was a tapping sound coming from her bag!

Leeron bent over and put his ear on the bag. "Tap-dancing eggs, maybe?" he guessed, badly.

"No, a dragon's egg."

"Oh! Dragons! Is that what this is about? That's a relief. I just thought it was going to be something worse." He simply shrugged the notion off!

Lydia opened the bag and revealed a bright orange egg. It was able to fit well in her two hands. The egg had a few cracks in it now. "The most feared of all dragon breeds, the magi."

Leeron examined the cracking egg, poking it and looking at it from every angle. "Most feared? What's this magi capable of, then?"

"The most powerful magic known to anything. It can kill in the blink of an eye."

"Oh." He was a bit surprised by this statement. "I'm not sure whether I've seen worse any more..."

"That is why a magi is not to be trifled with..."

The shell cracked more and more. Eggshell pieces began to topple off and into the snow. In a matter of moments a young dragon had emerged! It was small and orange, with sparkling blue eyes. It stared eagerly up at Leeron.

"...Amazing! I should have brought my camera with me, really! Oh well, no big loss~! Now what? Fun time with a young dragon?"

She shifted the holly dragon into her arms, sort of cradling it. "There is a whole nest of other eggs," Lydia said. "I don't want them to die..."

"A nest of these guys, huh?" He scratched the dragon under the chin. It looked like it enjoyed the gesture. "Do we go there every day after school and sit on them or something?"

"Not magis, all different breeds. Reds, golds, silvers, waters, pebbles, any breed you can think of."

Leeron got excited! "Are there any robot dragons? I know that's not physically possible, but is there a cyborg dragon? And is there one I can take home?"

"...Nnnnno cyborgs, sadly, and you can, but make sure to keep it hidden."

"Okay~! Remember what I said earlier! You can trust me with any of your secrets~!" His eyes glistened disturbingly. "So where's the nest!?"

"Over here." Lydia had bent over to reveal a wooden plank covering an opening. She lifted up the big, square plank and Leeron followed close behind. As it turned out, there was a staircase built into this place!

"This place needs some electricity," Leeron remarked, noticing the darkness.

The staircase ended, and Lydia flipped a switch on the wall. "No, I put in lights myself."

"Phew! I almost thought-" He looked at the large nest sitting on the ground. Only a trio of eggs were inside. He was immediately drawn to an egg split down the middle into the colors orange and blue. His eyes started glistening again!

"There are only a few left because of looters. This egg right here is a sun egg" - she pointed at the object of his admiration - "and this is a water egg" - she pointed to a soggy blue egg right next to it - "and this is a red egg." She lastly pointed to...a red egg. "Although there's over twenty dragon species."

"Oh, this sun egg is just **beautiful!** How did nobody steal this one before!?" He picked it up without hesitation.

"Suns are difficult to handle."

"There's nothing I can't handle, Lyd." He waggled his finger at her, having made up a new nickname.

"Plus, you can get two kinds of breeds from one egg, a sunrise or a sunset. If it hatches in the morning it's a sunrise, if it's after twelve P.M. it's a sunset."

"It'll have to hatch it in the morning! Nothing better than a new day, right?"

"Well, yeah, but each egg hatches on its own. You can't force it, 'cause if you do it'll die."

Leeron made a peace sign! "Wish me luck, then!"

"O...kay..."

"I'm so excited now! This egg is going to hatch into a big and BEAUTIFUL dragon!" He began to bound away on tiptoe, holding the egg high above him.

Lydia took off her hood, revealing her long, rusty red locks. They were so long, they nearly came down to her feet. She chuckled. "You are just so crazy!" She calmed down. "Wait! What are you gonna name it?"

Leeron zoomed back without really moving. "I'll have to think about that..."

"Mine is gonna be Aquellerie Spellweaver." She had given her dragon a strange and long name!

"Hmm...maybe Little Lee? How does that sound?"

"Well, what if it's a girl? Sunrises are generally girls, because of their colors, and sunsets are generally males. Sunrises are cream and pink, and the sunsets are blue and red."

"But then you'd say I'm a girl because I wear this outfit all the time!" Leeron laughed. "But if it's a girl she'll be Little Lee, too."

Lydia set her hatchling magi on the ground. She watched it scamper about the area. "Oh, you can have two of the eggs if you want. I claim the red one!" She picked it up and responded,"Jeez, this guy is warm."

"Oh! If I bring another home Little Lee can have a friend to play around with! Eh?" Leeron noticed the young magi sniffing his foot. It poked the shoe with one claw.

"Did I mention dragons are generally smarter than humans and can speak any language?"

"Smarter than me, you say? I'm jealous already!" The dragon Aquellerie was still sniffing his shoe. "Oh, this one's curious." He stepped away for a moment to pick up the water egg, and almost fail. "Woah! It's a slippery one! Not to worry, a mechanic always has a good grip!"

The dragon said telepathically, "Ohaithar."

Leeron looked confused for a moment, but Lydia laughed like a songbird. "Dragons speak telepathically."

"Oh!" He understood instantly, and laughed with her. "There's almost nothing funnier than chatspeak in my book!"

"Yep!"

"omg icanhaz foodz pl0x?"

Leeron set his egg on the table and rubbed the dragon's really scaly head. "Why, hello there, little guy...girl...you want food? Sorry, but Leeron doesn't have anything edible right now~ Unless you wanna follow Leeron home~!"

Lydia burst into laughter, giving the hatchling a piece of meat. It gobbled it up instantly! "om nom nom is gewd."

"What type of meat is that, anyways? Pigmole?"

"That, my friend, is bear's meat. Shot it myself.

"Bear? Never heard of just a BEAR bear before."

"They're actually quite common in the area, because I live in a place called 'Vermont'."

"...Well, I live in Vermont, too, now! What a coincidence!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really! I go to your school, right?"

Lydia faceplamed. Her dragon nibbled on a second piece of meat. "om nom nom"

"Everyone gets things wrong sometimes, so don't worry! We're friends, right?" Friends...so Leeron was her first real friend here..."Unless you've anything else to talk about, I'm going home with my two new dragons." He yawned.

"Okay, bye," Lydia said as Leeron bounded off into the wilderness. She put her hood back on, stuffing all of her hair back under. She picked up her egg and hatchling, then disappeared into the tunnel in the back of the cave.

**/VVVVV\**

That next day, Lydia stood at the bus stop. She had Aqu, her troublesome-to-pronounce nickname for her magi, on a leash. She waited for the bus to come...and Leeron.

Something was different about Leeron today. He came really close and and said, What are you doing, walking your hairless ca- how could I not see it before? It's your dragon you showed me yesterday!"

"I told you to keep it a secret! So shush!" She noticed his new attire. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, this?" He was referring to his all-black typical Japanese schoolboy uniform. "The school told me to wear this. Strangely nobody else wears any uniforms. Wonder why they told ME to?"

"Oh, uh, no idea. Also, did you know my father just bought the school so I had to go there?"

"Now I do!"

"Exactly how old are you?" Lydia asked. She'd been curious about that all night. Of course this guy was too old to be going to school...

"About 29, give-or-take."

"Holy shit." Lydia looked astonished. "I'm only eleven." Sure. She could easily pass for twenty-three.

"Heh!" was all Leeron could say to that. Lydia laughed and picked Aqu up. "Ah, on another subject, you wouldn't believe the size of what the boys from where I came from had to destroy every day."

"Destroy? Where I come from there is no destroying. Only peace."

"Yeah, destroy! Or hijack! Hijacking's more fun~!" Then the bus pulled up. He leaped on. Lydia smiled and got on after him. She sat in an empty seat with the dragon on her lap. For some reason, her father would allow his special little girl to bring a pet dragon to school. Leeron sighed, scooting in really close. "Oh, the stories I could tell you about where I'm from!"

Lydia gave him a "WTF" kind of face, and scooted away.

"Do you have any stories, Lyd?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh! Tell me some!"

"Well...I used to be a ghosthunter with my father, so we went to haunted places. I've seen a lot of creepy things like stuff moving without anything to move them, and other stuff, like apparitions."

Leeron leaned in closer. "Sometimes I wish I could have had to deal with ghosts instead. But then I figure it was all for the better. But like they say, life is what it is!"

"Yep," Lydia said bluntly, moving away a bit more. Leeron frowned a bit, wondering why she was pulling away. "Once when I was in an old hotel, a bookcase fell on me and there was this shiny stuff behind it which disappeared all of a sudden."

"I like shiny stuff! Tell me more." I snuggled closer.

"Well, it turns out the shiny stuff was actually a ghost, and my father collected some stuff off of the wall. It was dragondust. The stuff people grind from dragons' bones." She scooted away more.

Leeron had her pressed against the window with the sheer pressure of his face! "Chilling! this story is getting exciting now!" He made some weird excited hand movements.

Lyd rolled her eyes. "We later caught the ghost. It was the ghost of a dragonhunter from way back when. He escaped and killed my stepfather. And that's the end."

Leeron frowned and backed away. "Oh." They were quiet for a while. Lydia sighed and put Aqu down on the floor. Leeron poked the hatchling on the forehead, and it bit his finger softly. "Yeow! This one's a little nipper."

"That means she likes you. If she bites softly she likes you. If she bites hard she...doesn't."

"What if she doesn't bite you?" He put his finger to his lips.

"Uh, I dunno about that yet."

"We'll just have to wait and see!" Leeron leaned on her hard again. Not even scooting away slightly could save her now, because she was smashed again. And she just sat there, uncomfortably, until the bus let them out...

**/VVVVV\**

The only class Leeron and Lydia shared was English class. He spoke the language perfectly well, but Leeron was a failure in the subject. It was the only subject he didn't do well in.

"Pop quiz!" the teacher announced. Many grunts and sighs were heard.

He decided to not even try. Hopefully he wouldn't be passing the...**MORAL BOUNDARIES.**

Behind him sat Lyd, who was just breezing though it, of course. She snickered at his confused expression. Leeron asked a bit chillingly, "Can I copy off of you?"

"Uh, sure?" Lyd answered, and she positioned the paper so that it was easily readable for Leeron. With surprisingly blinding speed he copied down all of her answers!

_I'll just take this the better way,_ he thought, satisfied with Lydian's correct-looking answers. _Now I can trust her with my test answers! Our friendship has been taken to the next level!_

He winked as he handed the teacher his test. "Done~!" Even when Lyd immediately followed, Ms. Teacherperson didn't suspect a thing...

Soon, there would be more confusion. More elements to be added into the twisting path. And ahead sat a raven, a bird in the snow…

* * *

And, you, you've already read the very first part of this. Don't tell me you have more questions about this...You say it made no sense? Well, didn't I already warn you about that?


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't updated this in _such_ a long time. Why? Nothing's going on in real life, I'm just...lazy. Well, it's here now. There's enough material stored up from chat sessions so that I can continue for a good amount of time, really. This chapter's also shorter than the first one, but this was really the best place to stop the chapter. Better immediately get to typing the next one. Even given this apparently-severe author attention deficit disorder, I should have it finished soon. Although...I DID tell someone I might be doing the next chapter in a week or something like that. How wrong I was.

Be glad it's here now. It may be decayed somewhat, but hey.

I WOULD use the old weird dividers, but for some reason, anything but centered letters and a few other things is BROKEN. Or...something. The less-than and more-than symbols just aren't popping up for me.

* * *

**Part Two: Welcome!**

(or: You Know What He Said What She Said)

(or: The Birdy Duo)

(or: The Real All-New Animated Ghostbusters)

(or: And Their Sidekicks)

(or: The Eventually-Hatching Dragons)

(or: Speshul)

(or: Pinball Eggs)

(or: Friends x2)

(or: Local Rich Kids)

(or even: This Sudden Influx Of New Students Is Really Becoming A Rather Secluded Clique Of Its Own)

The duo was at the bus stop, homeward bound...again. Lydia was tripped by Aqu's tail and fell face-first into the snow. Leeron tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't help it and started laughing a bit. "I'm sorry, it's just your face...snow...ha!"

"I don't really care if you laugh at that or not." She shook and brushed the snow off. "I've been frozen before, actually."

Leeron looked a bit confused at that last statement. "Then you're one of the few people I've met that doesn't get embarrassed! Congrats!"

"Yeah, I guess that comes as a bonus," Lyd said.

The bus pulled up again. Lyd expected Leeron to sit next to her as had become usual, but he only came to say, "I'm gonna go meet someone new, okay?"

Lyd shrugged. "Fine with me."

He scanned the aisles for a person he didn't recall. He discovered a girl sitting by herself, who had raven-colored hair and bright green eyes. "So, what's your name?" Leeron inquired.

"..." was her reply.

"Shy, are you? What would it take for you to open up to somebody?"

"..."

"I'm Leeron. You can-" The shy girl noticed her bag shaking, and quickly grabbed it. "What are you hiding in there? Pokemon Pinball?"

"N-no..." Her voice was small and shy right now.

"Some dancing eggs?"

"Uh...yyyeah?"

"Hm. Sounds like you've got...a dragon egg with you."

"Uhh, it's not a dragon."

"Dragons are the least of our worries! No need to hide that!"

"No. It's, uh, a thunderbird. It's loud and dangerous." She paused for a second. "It can kill better than a magi."

"Well, I'm gonna have a dragon that's loud and dangerous, too," Leeron replied, leaning hard against her.

"ORLY?" she replied, which was an odd thing to say.

"Yeah," he said creepily.

"YARLY?"

"I'm never wrong."

"Don't make me bring out the owls!"

"You crazy girl," Leeron chuckled, dismissing the thought with a flick of the wrist. "What owls?"

"The ORLY and YARLY owls."

"Ch-ch-CHATSPEAK~!" Leeron began guffawing, unable to contain his inevitable laughter.

The girl started laughing as well. "C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER."

"You've got a sense of humor, that you do!"

"Dur! I play the computer!"

"Well, **I** play...hmm..." He was expecting to make a snappier response, but nothing came to him.

The girl began to do a little jig. "It's peanut buttah jelleh time!"

"What's peanut butter jelly time?" He looked confused.

"Don't ask if ya don't know." She paused. "Look it up on YouTube."

Leeron laughed for no good reason! "Then...then...THEN YA DON'T KNOW IF YA DON'T ASK!" he guffawed.

"Yep. Or...start watching Family Guy. Family Guy is like the funniest adult animation EVER."

Leeron PFFFFUUUUUUUU'd all over the aisle. It was so funny! And he didn't know why! That's just how funny it was!

She snickered.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke I just came up with?"

"Uh, sure."

"You know what the giant robot said to his enemies when they met in the hot springs? He said...'Put your clothes on.' GUFFAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! IT'S SO FUNNY BUT I DON'T KNOW WHYYYYY!"

The girl didn't know what to say to that. "That isn't funny," she replied bluntly. "It's just plain...weird."

He wiped his wet mouth. "What, you don't think it's funny? Well," he said, tapping his chin, "it IS a tad vulgar..."

"No, I've heard way funnier jokes."

"Oh yeah? Prove it," he dared, crossing his arms with a smile.

"...Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"It was...running away from the Moon?" Leeron gasped with realization. "Oh, I get it! Since the Moon already...wait, how does that..."

"No, it got hit by a bus."

"Oh, a bus!" he exclaimed, pointing and laughing. "GUFFAAAAAAAAAWWW! That was a _good_ one!" He wiped away a tear after several long moments of laughter. "I'm Leeron! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Raven," she said with a snicker.

"Raven hair, raven person... !" He spat at just about every other seat in the bus!

"Durrr." Raven leaned against the window, singing softly to herself as she watched the clouds go by. "Bye, bye, miss American pie, ah drove mah Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry, them good ol' boys with whiskey and rye, singing 'this'll be the day that i die, this'll be the day that I die'."

"Well - heh heh - RAVEN, nice meeting you!" He leaned on her more, shaking all over with suppressed laughter.

"Nice meeting you too," she said back.

The bus came to a screeching halt as usual. "Well, there's the school! I don't wanna be late for anything! Get away from me before I explode from laughter!" Leeron leaped off the bus. Raven smiled back, slowly exiting.

Outside, Lydia was walking across the sidewalk with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked back at the few other students leaving, and spotted Raven. "Hey! Raven!" She waved and ran over to her.

Leeron put his arm around Lydia's shoulders. "Lyd! I just met a FUNNY girl named - wait, you already know each other?"

Raven grinned. "Hey there, Lydia! Long time no see!"

"Dur! She's my sister, of course we know each other!"

"Oh?" His eyeshadowed eyes widened. He would never have guessed! Or...maybe he would have...

Lydia smiled. "Dangit, Raven, where've you been?"

Raven shook her head. "Ghosthuntin'."

"Ah, I see. What have ya caught?" As the conversation went on, Leeron stood to the side, rubbing his chin and standing with one leg slightly extended.

"A LOT of ghosts. Seriously, New York is simply swarming with ghosts."

Lydia shrugged. "Life is life. Well, Raven, I gotta go to class. See ya around!" She hurried off to class.

Leeron and Raven also went to class. Now, Leeron might have found it strange that Raven had been hunting ghosts when Lydia was probably somewhere else, but hey, who cared about that, anyway?

ooooo

Raven and Lydia sat in the same bus seat that afternoon. Leeron squeezed himself between the girls. "So you two are sisters!" he chirped. "Yeah!"

"Yeah, we are," Raven said, smiling. "Any fool could guess. No offense."

"Oh, really, now!" He got closer.

"Yarlynao," the siblings said at the same time.

"Guess I'm a special fool, then, for not figuring it out sooner, huh!"

"Speshulllll!" Raven said, going cross-eyed.

"Yeah, heh, special."

Her eyes went back to normal. "Can you go cross-eyed?"

"Do you REALLY want me to?" Leeron sounded like a child predator.

Raven rolled her eyes as they crossed. "Bet you can't roll your eyes back in your head." And she did so, her eyes becoming only white.

"Wow, I was almost freaked out by that! But I've seen weirder, trust me."

"Oh, really?" Lydia asked, following Raven's lead. "Not many people can do this, you know."

"Maybe I can..." Then he rolled his own eyes back in his head, even though he'd never done it before! "W-woah! This feels really uncomfortable! I understand why onyl SPESHUL people like you would wanna do it!" He laughed.

"It does feel weird, but you can see your brain!"

"I don't think I'll be doing THAT, missy!" He waggled his finger at Lyd.

"Well, we can."

"I don't know what to say that! Maybe being in front of RAVEN messes with my ability to make snappy comebacks!"

The bus stopped, and they rolled their eyes back at him. "Well, we gotta go." Lydia and her sister stood up, slinging backpacks over their respective shoulders.

"Okay. Ciao~!" Leeron literally blew a heart at them (and they rolled their eyes again) as they all left the scene.

ooooo

Leeron was REALLY excited about seeing the eggs' progress! They might hatch soon!

When he arrived in that town, he had rented a shabby little apartment in a small, cheap complex. It was adequate enough for him, and he'd begun to personalize it. By personalizing we mean posting seemingly-random pictures everywhere of weird things from where he used to live. They included some giant robot heads, some guys with weirdly-colored hair, some giant towers, some battleships, and a guy with no shirt and pink shades.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the place where he'd set the eggs, Leeron wasn't surprised to find a cream-colored dragon on the linoleum, nomming on some food. Eggy shards were spread all over the kitchen table, not seeming to bother the cracking blue egg sitting in a bucket of warm water.

"Ah! Little Lee!" He picked the hatchling up. It made a little meowing sound. He examined it a little, but surprisingly couldn't tell its gender yet. "Oh well," he sighed. "Lee is a unisex name!"

Lydia and Raven lived in a huge, exquisite mansion. One would wonder how ghost hunters made that kind of money nowadays. Anywho, the two let their dragons and thunderbird roam free in their own shiny little area of it. Lydia held the thunderbird, which had blue-and-yellow feathers along its now-small build. The bird chirped at the playing dragons a bit. "I'll name you Lightning Strike," Raven proclaimed.

They now knew that Aqu had gendered female, and the holly dragon had hatched. The sisters were pretty happy.

The holly dragon was festive-looking, with a long and sleek red body. The frilly holly ran along its back, behind its yellowish horns. Its eyes were shining with holiday spirit and joy. It seemed to enjoy Aqu's company, along with the nine pouncing cats dancing around with them.

So began the next part of their dragonic adventure...

ooooo


End file.
